dunkelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Draconian
Draconian es una banda de death/doom procedente de Suecia, ademas de tener fuertes influencias del metal Gótico. Biografía Los inicios de Draconian se pueden remontar a mayo de 1994, cuando Johan Ericsson (batería, vocal), Andy Hindenäs (guitarrista) y Jesper Stolpe (bajo, vocal) unieron fuerzas para crear Kerberos, un conjunto de Death metal con influencias del Doom metal. Siete meses después, el vocalista y poeta Anders Jacobsson se unió a la banda, que cambió su nombre al actual Draconian. Durante los meses siguientes, Draconian estuvo trabajado en el nuevo material que daría lugar a su primera demo grabada en el estudio Källgren el 27 de octubre de 1995, exactamente a una semana de su primer directo. Con la ayuda de Jessica Eriksson (flauta, vocal), Susanne Arvidsson (vocal, teclado) y Andreas Haag (responsable de la introducción de My Nemesis)se crea Shades of a Lost Moon. Sin embargo, no salió a la luz hasta febrero de 1996, mientras Magnus ”Bergis” Bergström (guitarrista), viejo amigo de la banda, se une a Draconian. Shades of a Lost Moon recibió excelentes críticas a nivel mundial, despertando el interés de varias discográficas. A finales de enero de 1997, Draconian registró su segunda demo, In Glorious Victory. Desafortunadamente, la banda quedó insatisfecha con la calidad de audio de esta grabación y decido no lanzarla por obvias razones. Los meses que siguieron fueron menos productivos para Draconian, mientras esperaban que dos de sus integrantes terminaran el servicio militar. Sin embargo, los ensayos y la composición de nuevas canciones seguían formando parte de la agenda. Para el nuevo material se unió a la banda el teclista Andreas Karlsson, ocupando el lugar de Susanne Arvidsson, que abandona la banda por razones personales. Draconian se centraba ahora en crear algo nuevo. Su sonido se volvió más lento, más oscuro y más similar al Doom. El material que sobrevino a esto los dirigió en una nueva dirección. Su demo de sólo dos canciones, Frozen Features, se puso disponible para descargarse desde Internet, al igual que en formato CD. Poco después de la grabación de Frozen Features, Andy Hindenäs decidió tomarse un descanso sabático. Fue sustituido por Johan, que dejó la batería en manos de Torstensson Jerry. Una última demo fue grabada en el verano de 2002, contando con el talento vocal de Lisa Johansson y, por última vez, la habilidad de Jesper Stolpe en el bajo, que dejó la banda para seguir en busca de nuevas aventuras. Stolpe fue sustituido por un viejo amigo y ayudante, Thomas Jäger. Dark Oceans We Cry fue el trabajo que dio a conocer a la banda, demo que recibió críticas excepcionales gracias a las cuales la banda firmó el tan ansiado contrato con Napalm Rrecords. Draconian grabó su álbum debut, Where Lovers Mourn, en el estudio Mega bajo supervisión de Chris Silver (ex miembro de Sundown y Cemetery) en julio de 2003. Bajo la dirección de Pelle Saether, Draconian entró al estudio Underground en Västerås para grabar Arcane Rain Fell en 2005. Después, ese mismo año, Magnus Bergström decidió a tomar un descanso por cuestiones laborales. Esto dejo un puesto vació para Daniel Arvidsson, un viejo amigo de la banda y también el cerebro tras Scorched (Black Metal). La banda también necesitó un bajista, puesto que Jesper Stolpe había dejado el grupo recientemente. Durante este tiempo, la banda pasó por otra transición: por causas personales, el teclista Andreas Karlsson sentía que no podría arriesgar su salud mental viajando con la banda y participando en futuros conciertos. La banda necesitó entonces un teclista y Sanne Carlsson tomó su lugar. A principios de 2006, Draconian finalmente había encontrado su bajista en Fredrik Johansson. Draconian comenzó a trabajar en su tercer lanzamiento, pero debido a las peticiones innumerables de los fans, se decidió primero lanzar un álbum con remakes de canciones de su primera demo The Closed Eyes of Paradise. The Burning Halo también incluiría tres pistas nuevas y dos covers. Plagado de numerosos problemas a través de las fases de producción, el álbum fue retrasado y finalmente terminado en junio. Producido por Andreas Karlsson y Johan Ericson, y mezclado por Anders Bergström, The Burning Halo es una majestuosa mezcla de los dos lanzamientos anteriores de Draconian, que demuestra que son los amos del Doom Metal Sueco, convirtiéndose en uno de los máximos exponentes de la escena musical. Las guitarras pesadas y los growl intensos junto a voces femeninas románticas y arreglos melancólicos de piano son perfectamente combinados por Draconian para crear la una simbiosis perfecta que da el Gothic/Doom Metal. En septiembre de 2007, Draconian comenzó a grabar su cuarto álbum, Turning Season Within en Fascination Street Studios en Örebro, con los productores Jens Bogren y David Castillo (Opeth, Katatonia). La fecha de lanzamiento fue el 29 de febrero y para Estados Unidos el 4 de marzo. El 23 de julio de 2011 Draconian estrenó su último disco hasta el momento, A Rose for the Apocalypse, con el que lanzaron su primer videoclip. El 15 de Noviembre de 2011, Lisa Johansson anuncia que deja la banda por motivos personales. Pero esto no significa el fin del grupo ya que han anunciado que seguirán tocando. Miembros Anders Jacobsson (ex Measureless) Johan Ericson - guitarra (Doom:vs) Daniel Arvidsson - guitarra (Nibdem, Scorched) Fredrik Johansson - bajo Jerry Torstensson - batería Antiguos miembros Lisa Johansson - voces (2001-2011) Andreas Karlsson - teclado, programación (1997-2008) Andreas Hindenäs - guitarra Thomas Jäger - bajo Magnus Bergström - guitarra Jesper Stolpe - bajo Jessica Eriksson - flauta, voces Susanne Arvidsson - voces, teclado Andreas Haag - teclado Sanne Carlsson - teclado en directo Discografia Albums Where Lovers Mourn (2003) 1.The Cry Of Silence 2.Silent Winter 3.A slumber did my spirit seal 4.The solitude 5.Reversio Ad Secessum 6.The Amaranth 7.Akherousia 8.It Grieves My heart Arcane Rain Fell (2005) 1.A Scenary Of Loss 2.Daylight Misery 3.The Apostasy Canticle 4.Expostulation 5.Heaven Laid In tears(Angel's Lament) 6.The Abhorrent Rays 7.The Everlasting Scar 8.Death, Come Near Me The Burning Halo (Bonus, 2006) 1.She Dies 2.Throught Infectious Waters(A Sickness Elegy) 3.The Dying 4.Serenade Of Sorrow 5.The Morningstar 6.The Gothic Embrace 7.On Sunday They Will Kill The World 8.Forever My Queen Turning Season Within (2008) 1. Seasons Apart 2. When I Wake 3. Earthbound 4. Not Breathing 5. The Failure Epiphany 6. Morphine Cloud 7. Bloodflower 8. The Empty Stare 9. September Ashes A Rose For the Apocalypse (2011) 1. The Drowning Age 2. The Last Hour Ancient Sunlight 3. End of the Rope 4. Elysian Night 5. Deadlight 6. Dead World Assembly 7. A Phantom Dissonance 8. The Quiet Storm 9. The Death of Hours 10. Wall of Sighs (Bonus Track) Promos In Glorious Victory (1997) Frozen Features (2000) 1.The Solitude 2.The Cry OF Silence Demos Shades of a Lost Moon (Demo, 1995-1996) 1.The Oath Of Wisdom 2.Away Prince OF The Dark 3.Riders OF The Black Earth 4.The Midwinter Sleep The Closed Eyes of Paradise (Demo, 1999) 1.Prologue(Gracefallen) 2.Serenade Of Sorrow 3.Una Tertius 4.Storm Of Damnation 5.Unfold Thine Hands 6.The Morningstar 7.The Gothic Embrace 8.Cauda Draconis-I: Black Diamond Eyes 9.Cauda Draconis-II:The Star Of Kliffoth 10.The Armies Of Lucifer 11.Storming Heaven 12.Epilogue: A New Paradise Dark Oceans We Cry (Demo, 2002) 1.The Amaranth 2.The Return To Solitude 3.Memento Mori 4.Cthulhu Rising 5.Death, Come Near Me 6.It Grieves My Heart 7.Dark Oceans(Outro) Categoría:Bandas de Gothic Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas de Suecia